Dreams
by sixthdoctorofficial
Summary: The Doctor and Clara exist in an alternate universe where dreams, memories and daydreams all appear on the skin and everyone can see them. The Doctor notices Clara never thinks about him.
1. Chapter 1

He can feel it, vibrating out on his body, flowing up through the veins in his wrists and down through his back. He knows it's happening, his body becoming a mere projection for the inner workings of his mind and his deepest fantasies and hopes to be displayed on.  
That night the Doctor dreams about Clara. He dreams about kissing her, running his hand up through her hair, pressing soft kisses into her shoulder, his hands finding their way down her back and to her waist. The Doctor doesn't daydream, and he doesn't have memories anymore, at least not in public, because when he does, it all shows up on his skin, sometimes just across ribs and shoulders, sometimes the images manifested themselves on chests and wrists.  
~

The Doctor tries not to think. He tries not to think every single moment of the day, when he's with Clara. He can see what she thinks about, flowers, her home, places they've visited. Never him. He never sees her thinking about him. One day Clara had asked him why she can never see his daydreams or thoughts. He lied, and hold her that timelords didn't dream at all. Some days, he wished that were true.

Clara doesn't want to love the Doctor. She can't. She pushes the thought of him out of her mind every single day, even though it still fights, trying to make her notice it, trying to make her mind run over the thought of him, and then what would happen then, she wonders? She would look down at her arms, and see him, a reflection of her mind, and try her best to hide it from the timelord across the room. She would not let herself love him. She has seen the Doctor and all the people he has loved. Clara knows she can't stay with him forever. If she were to love him, she'd lose him, and that would break him, once again.

The Doctor thinks he is alone. It was a long day, he was working on the TARDIS-oh, you know how she gets, stubborn sometimes, and he had fallen asleep while repairing her, under the console. He thought Clara was outside. He thought he was alone. And he let his mind wander again. He dreamed, about his past companions, the ones he'd loved, the ones he'd lusted after. And he cried. Not on the outside, but on the inside, because some of them were dead. Some didn't remember him at all. Some had left him, because they had homes, and some left because they wanted a family. Whatever the case, in the end, he always ended up alone.  
But Clara? Oh, he was dreaming about her again. She could leave him anytime if she wanted to, but she had chose to stay around. He dreams about the first time he had met her in the Dalek Aslyum. He was impressed with her knowledge, and how she had saved his life. And then there was their kiss. It had taken him by suprise at first, but he found himself wanting to kiss her again, like he had known her for a long time. And he cried when that version of her died because the only glimmer of hope in his life, his life so fresh and full of loss, was gone.

Clara wasn't supposed to be in the TARDIS, or at least she didn't think so. She was also pretty certain she wasn't supposed to be spying on the Doctor's mind. But she couldn't help it. She saw everything, and Clara was sure, now more than ever, that she did love the doctor.


	2. but we have each other

Despite childhood fantasies of hers, in which Clara had often dreamed that she'd be rescued by a man in a fairytale, and they'd kiss just for the right amount of time. Clara hadn't imagined her first kiss would be with a Timelord, and that she would be the one who had rescued him.

Clara had found a way to keep her thoughts hidden, her thoughts which were growing increasingly affectionate. She'd spend hours down in the TARDIS wardrobe, putting on long sleeves, long pants, and scarves. She had kept them hidden for a while until the Doctor insisted they visit a planet that had an extremely hot climate.

Clara felt, in every sense of the way, exposed. The Doctor could see her mind, at every moment of the day, her wants and desires. And Clara knew there was one problem, she desired him. She felt no longer like hiding her feelings for him. Clara knew it'd be useless anyways, she thought about him practically every moment of the day now.

The Doctor had taken them to 22nd century earth that day. Clara was too astounded by everything, all the beautiful technology, to notice the Doctor had wandered off. Clara had found him lying in a ditch, coughing up blood. But she could see him dreaming, dreaming about her. Clara helped him make his way back to the TARDIS. "I was so worried, Doctor," she whispered as she set him down on the bed in his room. "I thought I might've lost you." Clara looked into the Doctor's eyes. "Doctor, I-" Clara looked down and realized that she was thinking about him kissing her, and he could see it on her skin, plain as day. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she ran out of his room.

Clara heard a knock on her door. "Can I come in?" he asked. Clara wasn't sure she was ready for this, she was sure he was going to say that he didn't feel the same way, or even worse, that he was going to make her go home._ I need to calm down_, Clara thought. "Come in." The Doctor went and sat beside Clara, who still barely could look him in the eye. "Look at me," he said, taking ahold of her hands. "Clara, I love you too." Clara smiled and moved forward, so her lips glided softly against the Doctor's. The Doctor's eyes were open wide in suprise but Clara's were closed shut, enjoying every moment, and soon the Doctor's were as well. The Doctor's hands moved away from Clara's and up behind Clara's back, holding her close. Clara could feel her heartbeat pound with every moment. When they finally broke away, all Clara could manage to say was, "You sure do."


End file.
